To Love a Monster
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: How far would you go to break the chains that bind you? To throw away everything, if so, what happens when all that you know melts away. Shackled by pain, Uzumaki Naruto throws away his Shinobi lifestyle, but is becoming a demon truly what he wants?


The sparks of lightning shot across the sky. Rain cascaded down, like waterfalls from the sky, there were no droplets just streams. Heaven weeping, earth-shaking, and thunder roaring as the sound of metal hitting against metal sounded through a valley.

The Valley of The End, a valley created decades ago by two legendary heroes regarded as Gods among Shinobi. Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, both had stood the test of time in the form of their statues. However, a thunderous roar sent Madara's toppling forward, a teen with red eyes and blonde hair jumped from the rubble and landed on the water.

Sliding, he watched a teen with black hair and red eyes land on the water near him. Both gave no regard as the statue of Madara Uchiha fell into its longtime rival Hashirama. Collapsing both in the rubble that slammed into the shallow waters at the base of the mighty waterfall. The teens ran at one another, the black-haired teen wielding a chokuto while the blonde had a three-pronged kunai.

Catching the sword in one of the prongs. The blonde used his momentum to send a devastating kick into the left side of the other teen while directing the sword thrust away. The teen sent away by the kick skidded across the water, finally coming to a stop once he hit a nearby cliff face, leaving an impression in the stone as he pulled himself from it.

"You," he spoke with sadness laced in his voice, "Why?!"

The blonde stood up straight, his whiskers thickened as his blue eyes turned red. Claws grew in the place of nails, his canine teeth becoming more pronounced, slowly he felt the pressure building up. The sun was fading, slowly, it approached the back of the valley.

"It's ironic, Sasuke, that we'd fight here." The Blonde commented as he looked about the area.

The black-haired youth, Sasuke, growled as he looked at the blonde. They locked eyes, allowing Sasuke to try and do something while focusing chakra through his right eye. Only for the blonde to scoff at the effort, walking forward.

Sasuke pulled himself forward, "Why, Naruto?"

Naruto, the blonde, just stood in the middle of the large lake. Putting his hand out in front of him, he took a deep breath before the skin slowly peeled away. Sasuke's eyes widened once the skin was peeled away, there was nothing but a writhing mass of red and black chakra. The teen stood there, watching as Naruto merely regenerating the flesh on thought alone.

"I've made my choice, Sasuke, I saved you from darkness…" Naruto took a deep breath, "but I am what I've always been."

"Shut up, no you aren't, Naruto if…if that thing inside of you is…" Sasuke never got to finish as yellow flash appeared in front of him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's throat, smashing him into the rock face, lifting him up through the stone. The red eyes of the blonde shined through the small bits of dust. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, struggling to breathe as the blonde stood there.

The blonde screamed, "That thing inside of me, is _me_!"

Roaring, Naruto threw Sasuke across the lake. Red chakra bubbled around him, Sasuke barely catches himself, watching as Naruto took steps forward. His hair was turning red, the seal on his stomach, where his clothing had been torn was gone. Sasuke was scared that Naruto had broken it, but then it came to light, as the blonde roared.

It was inhuman, waves crashed through the shoreline, Sasuke struggling to ride them with his water-walking technique. Crouching down, Naruto was about to blitz Sasuke when he suddenly dodged out of the way of an explosive kunai.

He looked up, smiling, "Someone copied me well enough."

A clone of Sasuke stood on the rocks, throwing several more explosive kunai toward Naruto. The blonde smirked, forming an energy fist with red chakra before blocking the kunai with it. He turned on his heel just in time to grab one of the kunai out of the air before slamming it into another clone's chest.

The song of a thousand birds made him turn around and throw a kunai. Sasuke was mere inches away when Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, ending up right behind him. Sasuke turns on his heel, roaring as the Chidori in his hand was slammed forward.

"Chidori Eisō!" Sasuke roared.

The beam of light blue light shot out of his hand from the Chidori, impacting Naruto right into his abdomen. The light pierced right through, allowing Sasuke to close the gap with the stunned Naruto. Only for the blonde to smirk, Sasuke's eyes widened as the blonde burst into smoke.

_'__When?!'_ Sasuke eyes widened as he realized, '_As he threw the kunai…he made a one-handed hand seal!' _

Turning around, Sasuke was going to slash at Naruto as emerged out of the water but stumbled when he saw no one was there. A whistle brought him to look up at the waterfall, where Naruto stood, holding a tri-pronged kunai. That's when Sasuke realized that every kunai Naruto had thrown prior was placed as escape points.

All around the valley, even when they were tracking him.

"Sasuke," Naruto placed the kunai into his hip pouch, "I am no longer the knucklehead you knew. I've changed, you can't beat me…not then…and not now."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, from the top of the waterfall, Sasuke looked like an ant. Taking a deep breath, the blonde suddenly raised a hand above his head. Screeching filled the air as a Rasengan formed into his hand, combined with wind chakra, the blades started to form around to make it something different.

A Rasenshuriken was born, its screeching and wind caused the water on the waterfall to distort. Flowing upward into the swirling mass of chakra, Sasuke watched as Naruto lurched back before throwing the ball of wind at him. Sasuke dodges just in time, running as the chakra ball explodes into the wind sphere. The wet, rocky, terrain of the lake floor exposed as the wind formed a cyclone of water.

Sasuke grabbed a tree with chakra laced around his hand. He held on for dear life as the cyclone slowly dissipated, he breathed hard, shuddering in his breath.

"Are scared, scaredy cat?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up.

The blonde was sitting on the tree, relaxing, looking down at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped back, readying his sword and a Chidori. The blonde took a deep breath, jumping down from the tree. Staring right at Sasuke, he walked forward.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stopped, "No, I'm not scared."

"Your trembling hand says otherwise Sasuke, do you remember Nami? It's the same kind of fear that I had, those rouges, I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and at that moment…I knew I was weak." Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke before driving his fist into the Uchiha's stomach.

Sasuke vomited over Naruto's shoulder, breathing hard, the blonde merely pushed him off his fist. Stumbling back, Sasuke wiped traces of vomit off his lips. Breathing hard, he looked at Naruto, his vision slightly hazy. Taking a few more steps back, Naruto watched him, and for a moment he felt like running.

The young Uchiha collects himself, standing upright, "I'm not letting you go."

Naruto smirked, "I would be disappointed if you had just given up…"

"What changed?"

Naruto stopped smirking, looking at Sasuke with bewilderment, "What?"

"What…changed, you…were always so open with everyone. I noticed before this, the last few months, you slowly receded into yourself. You weren't selfish, you just…wouldn't let anyone in anymore. Sakura, you kicked her out of your apartment when she went to check on you. Naruto, or am I talking to The Nine-Tails, I'm ack?!" Sasuke didn't get to finish as Naruto suddenly punched him through a tree.

The blonde didn't let up, he placed a seal on Sasuke, teleporting around him. Hitting him around like a volleyball each time, when Sasuke coughed up a wad of blood Naruto stopped. The teen laid near the lake, the wave crashing against the shoreline from earlier.

Sasuke barely stood up, leaking blood from his nose and mouth. His eyes pounded from the pain, he looked right at his friend…former friend. Naruto stood there with his red, demonic, eyes glowing in the darkness of the overcast of trees.

"You really wanna know what changed?" Naruto asked while walking toward Sasuke.

Readying himself, Sasuke took a deep breath before arming himself with a kunai in his free hand. The blonde stopped, looking down at the puddle of water at his feet. His reflection changed to that of a younger version of himself, always smiling and giddy.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, "I know who my parents are."

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, he could tell that Naruto was in conflict, "Naruto?"

"The Fourth Hokage," Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's words, "and…"

"CHA!" Naruto was suddenly slammed into the ground by a super-powered punch from a pink haired girl.

Before he could even react and get up, she kicked him with the same amount of strength into the nearby lake. A man with white hair dropped down by her, he ran over to Sasuke with her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" The girl began to channel green energy into him.

Sasuke nodded, but then watched as the lake exploded with Naruto roaring as he stood upon the waters. The blonde's eyes had black mark around them, he wiped his lip that was bloodied. Spitting out a wad of blood, Naruto began walking toward the shoreline.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura looked at the man as she called out to him.

Kakashi nodded, "Heal Sasuke, I'll have to take Naruto head on."

"Kakashi…" Sasuke breathed out, "Naruto…is…"

"I know, still one of us, I won't kill him." Kakashi readied two kunai as he reassured Sasuke. He walked on the water toward Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, he dropped into a fighting stance. "You're probably one of the biggest reasons why this is happening."

"Naruto, if I had…"

"I should've never had to say anything, shut up and fight, or I'll just beat you down…" Naruto growled out at Kakashi, his clawed hands flexed in anticipation.

Kakashi looked at his student, he went to say something only for Naruto charge at him. Pulling back his headband, Kakashi's lone Sharingan eye spun as he barely intercepted Naruto's attack. Sparks flew across the battlefield as the blonde had gotten two tri-pronged kunai out at the same time he had charged.

Both spun on their heels, slashing at each other, with Naruto blocking Kakashi's strikes and counters. The two stayed out range, it looked as if their arms weren't visible, but the sparks that came from their weapons impacted were the only indicators of movement. Kakashi managed to get the upper hand and swept Naruto off his feet with a kick.

Only for one of the tri-pronged kunai to drop in front of his face. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly flashed in front of him, above his head. Blocking the kick, Kakashi was still sent underwater from the force. Jumping back, Naruto dodged a massive Water Dragon, and smirked as Kakashi emerged out of it.

The Water Dragon flew toward Naruto, but the blonde smirked as he formed a Red Ōdama Rasengan and smashed it into the Jutsu attacking him. Kakashi's Jutsu faltered, getting blasted to pieces. Naruto rolled his eyes, turning around in time block Kakashi's kunai with his own. Both entered another Taijutsu standoff, with Naruto easily blocking countering Kakashi much to his surprise.

"You've improved," Kakashi grunted as he kicked back. "Naruto."

Pointing one of his kunai at Kakashi, Naruto smirked. "No thanks to you, Jiraiya may have been a pervert…but at least he saw potential in me."

"Between you and Sasuke, I had to make a choice, you were doing fine on your own…" Kakashi lowered his kunai, holding out his arms. "If you want to kill me…"

"If I wanted to kill anyone," Naruto chided Kakashi with a sneer. "Sasuke and Sakura would've already been dead."

Kakashi looked toward Sasuke and Sakura, his eyes widened when he discovered through his Sharingan three of Naruto's clones in the trees above them. He remembered throughout their Taijutsu bout that Naruto had made some weird movement, constantly splashing the water while contorting each of his hands.

Sakura took notice of where Kakashi was looking, looking up she nearly turned ghost white. Three Naruto clones were standing there, arms crossed as if waiting on them to take notice. When she did, they dropped down, Sasuke's eyes flared to life as he got up and sliced all three clones away with a Chidori Eisō.

The blonde looked at Kakashi, "Like I said if I wanted too…but then again Sasuke knows me better than that."

Sasuke landed by Kakashi, pointing his chokuto at Naruto, "I don't even know who you are right now!"

"Heh, guess not, that's fine though. I've grown tired of this," Naruto clapped his hands together. "I'll beat you all down, till you can't move. Then I'll head for Amegakure, pay my mother's killers a visit."

Kakashi and everyone stared at Naruto with shock. He just announced revenge and knew who against. Sasuke readied himself, watching Naruto took a deep breath and red chakra began to leak from him. the blonde's skin began to peel away, Sakura stumbled as she landed, looking at Naruto in shock.

His eyes glowed white with light, his face cracked open, revealing jagged black teeth in the foreground of white glow in his mouth. Naruto's hands now turned fully into demonic claws, gripped into themselves as he roared out.

Red lightning crackled through the sky as Naruto stood upright. Sasuke and Kakashi stood in front of Sakura, readying themselves as Naruto took one step forward before dashing toward them. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke move with Kakashi. Both having Raikiri and Chidori ready, lightning chakra crackled around their opposed hands as they thrust them toward Naruto.

The teen turned demonic being simply smirked before jumping back, Kakashi moved just in time to knock Sasuke out of the way. Punching forward with his hand, Naruto sent a shockwave out that caught Kakashi, blasting him toward the forest.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed as he felt a throbbing on his neck, his cursed seal slowly going across his neck and down his back.

He turned around in time to just get caught by Naruto, who lifted him up by his throat. The demonic hand had turned into a human one, the head of the demon split open, revealing Naruto's face underneath it. Sasuke and he locked eyes, with Naruto having a smirk on his face.

"Boo," Naruto mocked Sasuke before slinging into the waters below. "If you're smart, you'll stay down there…"

Naruto turned his attention to Sakura, who held a kunai up to defend herself. The blonde rubbed his chin, a crunching sound escaped it as he moved it to the side back and forth. He winced a little, his demonic cloak still around him, he started to walk toward her.

"Sakura-chan, that hurt, you broke jaw for a minute there earlier. Too bad though," Naruto quickly closed the distance and clashed his left claws with her kunai. "I was hoping you'd understand since you knew me so well…baka."

"Naruto…"

"Shut your mouth," Naruto ordered Sakura. "I don't care, I'm not wanting to hear a damn thing you've got to say to me!"

He pushed past the kunai, but stopped from striking her, "But I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't know why you even bothered coming with them," Naruto brushed past Sakura, looking at her. "Go heal Kakashi before the old man dies…and stand clear."

Sakura looked confused under a column of water exposed Sasuke. The teen's hair was a pale shade of violet, his eyes had darkened sclera, allowing the red of his Sharingan to glow. The teen had a pair of wings. Bat-like in nature flapping to allow him to achieves lift. The top of his clothing was gone, exposing darken skin from the cursed seals given to him by Orochimaru.

Naruto watched as Sakura got to where he sent Kakashi, he turned to Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, that is a good look for you."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as he readied his sword. "Let's finish this."

The blonde smirked as the demon cloak fully overtook him, the soft breaths turning into demonic growling. Four tails with bone exploded from his back, forcing him on all fours, with Sasuke rushing toward him. Naruto roared, the lake exploding to life as giant waves crashed around the area. Lightning and wind met with an explosion, thunder rolling across the valley.

Sasuke struck at Naruto with his Chidori modifying his sword, but Naruto blocked with a bone forearm acting as a makeshift shield. Falling toward the water, Sasuke saw his chance before enhancing himself with lightning chakra and kicking Naruto toward the lake.

The demonic teen smirked as he slammed into the water, Sasuke flew high just in time to avoid several red blasts of energy. The energy blasts impacted the waterfall, exploding and destroying the landmark. Sasuke formed hand seals before launching thousands of Chidori Senbon from his sword.

The needles cascaded down in between, slicing through the waves of the water and electrifying it. Sasuke growled when he noticed a black object near a cliff face, it yanked a tri-pronged kunai out of the rock. The being smirked, his left hip becoming exposed under the cloak so he can put the kunai up. Sasuke flew toward him, Chidori roaring inside of his blade.

"Chidori Eisō!" Sasuke screamed as he thrusts his blade forward.

A beam of light left the blade, slamming toward Naruto. The demonic looking being brought the bone of his forearm up, knocking the lightning beam away as he jumped forward. Sasuke's grabbled with Naruto midair as he flew around, both slamming each other in the face of the cliff. Rocks and parts of earth flying from their impacts. Sasuke won out, grabbing a bone off Naruto's arm and using it to give himself leverage. He threw Naruto into the air, firing several balls of fire just past the Jinchuuriki. Thunderheads started to form as Sasuke landed on the cliff face, using chakra to anchor himself.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed to the top of his lungs, "get down!"

Sakura watched as the black mass that was Naruto floated into the sky, higher and higher as lightning and thunder roared. A single bolt of lightning struck Sasuke's hand, immediately forming a Chidori. Sakura watched as Kakashi leaned up, his head shaking.

"Sasuke," Kakashi screamed, "Don't do it!"

Naruto stared down at Sasuke, smiling through his demonic cloak as Sasuke glared right into his eyes. Bringing the Chidori down, the sky split open to reveal a monstrous figure made of lightning chakra, flowing downward toward Naruto. The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the cloak broke away…into red light.

"Raiton: Kirin!" Sasuke roared as the attack impacted, the valley screamed with the song of thousands of birds as the lightning arched back and forth into the clouds.

The roaring was deafening, crackling energy filled gaps in the song of a thousand screaming birds. The lake evaporating under the heat of the lightning, destroying what was left of the landmark. Sasuke flew toward Sakura and Kakashi, landing by them.

"Sasuke…why?" Kakashi asked his student, "We weren't supposed to kill him."

"Kakashi…" Sasuke looked at both of his friends, "You and I both know that wasn't…"

Kakashi grunted, leaning up, "He was your friend…"

"He was our friend," Sakura spoke up as she looked toward the dried-up lake. "We couldn't…"

All of them lowered their heads, only to hear clapping. Sasuke's turned to the source of the clapping and watched as Naruto walked up from the dried lake. The blonde's eyes glowed with power, red like blood, he flexed his hand as he looked at the small claws that used to be his fingernails. The former Shinobi of Konoha looked at them. There wasn't scratch, not even a bruise, on him.

"Did you honestly think that would work, Sasuke? Too bad for you, I'm just full of surprises today. Did you know, that entering that cloak used to burn away my entire upper layer of skin? I rolled in pain, writhed in it, protecting you all. What makes you think, that Jutsu would've ever had anything remote to as a chance of defeating me." Naruto's clothing was in shreds, his upper torso and chest were exposed. Once again, Sasuke nodded there was no seal on his stomach.

Naruto brushed some mud on him off, walking toward them. Kakashi stood up, limping slightly, he readied a kunai as he focused on Naruto. The blonde stopped, taking a step back. As he did, where his foot had been, opened a portal of some sort. Kakashi's left dripped with blood, he strained as he cursed his luck at using friend's Mangekyou.

"Sucks feeling helpless, doesn't it, Kakashi-sensei. I know who that eye belongs to you, you made him proud, but I think you should stop trying to disable me and try to come at me to kill me. Take note from Sasuke, unless you attack me with everything, you have _no chance _at beating me." Naruto told Kakashi as he watched Sasuke stand up.

Both stared each other down, with Naruto smirking while Sasuke showed sadness. The two teens walked toward each other, with Sasuke's wings flapping, getting ready to take off. However, just as he was about to fly, Naruto tossed a tri-pronged kunai at him nonchalantly.

Sasuke slung his sword, knocking the kunai out of the way before turning around to counter Naruto. However, instead Naruto didn't teleport to him, the blonde slammed into him with a Red Rasengan. The wings of Sasuke have torn away from the force, making him scream in pain as he blasted back.

Sakura jumped up, trying to punch Naruto, who merely blocked her punches with his forearm. Dodging a kick before throwing her over his shoulder when she tried to follow up with a kunai slash. The blonde teleported to his kunai that had been knocked into the air, grabbing it just in time to block Kakashi as he got up.

Creating a shadow of the kunai in his hand, Naruto blocked both Sakura and Kakashi as he fought them both. Sparks flew from the strikes, the clashing of metal against metal, with Naruto disarming Sakura with the shadow of his kunai before grabbing hers. He threw her kunai at Sasuke, who barely dodged it in time.

Naruto jumped back, forming hand seals, landing a large boulder.

"Ninpō: Kitsune Bunshin!" Naruto said as a golden fox formed by him, it was the size of a small horse.

It growled, slamming its two tails into the boulder before launching itself at Kakashi. The Jonin and the monstrous clone grabbled with one another, while Sakura charged at Naruto. Throwing kunai bomb after kunai bomb. Strings attached to the bombs unfurled additional paper bombs along with them as she barraged him.

The kunai exploded as some broke through Naruto's defense, but to Sakura's surprise, he just emerged unscathed out of the smoke plume. The blonde landed on the ground, blocking Sasuke as he charged from behind. He turned around on his and slammed the back of his fist into Sasuke, knocking him away before turning back around to block a massive punch from Sakura.

Ground sinking under him from the impact, Naruto watched as his Kitsune Bunshin was destroyed by Kakashi using a Raikiri. The blonde smirked, kicking Sakura toward the cyclops Shinobi before dodging a stab from Sasuke.

"How are you blocking our damage?!" Sasuke demanded as he sliced Naruto across the arm, spilling blood.

"That's for me to know," Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach before kicking him upward. "And, for you to find out."

Naruto was about to step forward until he felt something tugging on his left arm. He saw wire, he looked for the source, finding Sasuke, who was hanging off a tree with his feet anchored to it. Lightning chakra surged through the wire, making Naruto collapse to his knees as the energy crackled through it. Sasuke's darkened eyes glared at Naruto as he increased the power.

"Sasuke…" Naruto grunted through the pain as he started forming a smile. "I…never…got to…finish."

"It doesn't matter, Naruto, this ends now!" Sasuke yelled at the traitor.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped looking like he was in pain. Instead, he stood straight up, breaking the wires around his arm much to Sasuke's shock. The blonde stretched as his body started healing the wounds, with him taking a deep breath.

"I never got to tell you, my mother." Naruto's body had a red cloak come over it, hugging him like a flame rather than being fox-like in appearance.

A solid tail exploded from behind him, it wasn't made of chakra, it was real!

Naruto looked at their horror-struck faces, "My mother was The Nine-Tailed Fox…Kushina Uzumaki."

The blonde hair of Naruto turned blood red, he stood there, looking at his black claws as he stared at Sakura and Kakashi. Black rings formed around his eyes, the line of black going to his ears, which started to become more pointed.

"Naruto…you're…"

"Shut up!" Naruto roared as he appeared right in front of Sasuke, grabbing by the face and slamming him through the massive tree.

He ran toward Sakura and Kakashi, still dragging Sasuke along. When he got near them, he threw Sasuke at Sakura, who barely caught him as he loses his curse mark's power. The redhead turned toward Kakashi, slamming a few good punches into the man's chest. Knocking him up into the air, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's foot before turning and batting him into Sasuke and Sakura.

He knocked them both into the small crater in the dried-up lake. He threw Kakashi at them, standing high above them, Naruto looked down at his former friends. Naruto took a deep breath, red and blue spheres emerged from his body, energetic noises filled the area as they combined in a purple sphere in right hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at them, "three years ago, you told you would sever our bonds!"

"You will not be the one to sever these bonds, these chains! I refuse, I absolutely refuse, to be a tool to anyone, anything, anymore. You will always be my friend, but today, I have to sever the last links in a chain of suffering!" Naruto screamed as the ball of energy howled in power.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, activating his curse mark, "Kakashi…get Sakura out of here now!"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura before she could protest, quickly running out of the small crater. Sasuke formed several hand seals before a Chidori sings to life in his hands. The blue light turning blacker than midnight as Sasuke applied any available chakra to it, both took a deep breath.

Naruto leapt first, airstreams flowing over him as used any chakra holding his Kitsune form in place to empower the attack. Sasuke's leap forced his curse mark to break, but his power transferred into the Chidori. Unknowingly, on their palms, marks began to take shape.

Of a Sun and Moon.

"SASUKE!"  
"NARUTO!"

Their attacks impacted, making a black sphere grow around them. In the center of that sphere was a white light, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Slowly, but surely, the speck of white light in the center of that very sphere began to grow and grow. Winds rushing away from it started rushing toward it. Kakashi managed to get to a safe place, but as he reached for Sakura the girl was flung toward the sphere.

"Sakura!" Kakashi screamed, cursing himself as he watched her barely catch herself on a large flying branch of wood.

The sphere started growing in proportion to the white light, Naruto and Sasuke inside of it had pushed into each other's attack. Black and red lightning crackled inside of the sphere. The teens roar out as they broke each other's attack, accidentally touching hands.

Everything became silent, except for one noise.

It was like a heartbeat, the sound in the sphere.

* * *

_ Sakura stood by Sasuke under a swing set, watching as a Naruto swung on a swing set. The children all looked at one another, especially when Naruto got off the swing. Sasuke smiled, extending his two fingers out with Sakura toward Naruto. _

_The blonde looked at them but slowly started walking away backward. Both she and Sasuke started to reach out more, but Naruto turned around and ran away. The calls of his friends falling on deaf ears as he leaped over the walls of the academy. _

_"__Naruto…" Sakura whimpered, but she watched as Sasuke did something he rarely ever did. _

_Sob._

* * *

It would've been easier to just walk away, Naruto knew that. However, in the small cave with a fire started. The blonde stared at Sasuke and Sakura, who were making faces in their sleep. The blonde had made some ointments from local plants he recognized, but the air was totally different than any place he had been before.

Slowly, but surely the fire started to die out. The blonde's blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. The cave had been sealed by him, it had been a few hours since their titanic battle. Standing up, Naruto unsealed an extra jacket before placing it on top of Sakura.

"You don't deserve this," Naruto told them as he stood there in the darkness. "I love you both, so much, I just…"

Tears fell from his eyes, "I just wanted to be free…"

The blonde walked toward the sealed cave entrance, using a kunai to warp outside was a massive horde of dark creatures. He faced them all down, all of them had followed him for some reason. He took a deep breath, readying himself to defend his loved ones.

"You look like monsters," Naruto's skin began to peel off. "But I'll show you…a true monster."

* * *

Just wanted to take the time and say, yes, I am alive.

This story is a orginal idea based on several others in the past. My goal for next week is to have Screaming Sun and Shinobi updated, along with releasing the first chapter of Sunflower (Silent Moon's remake.)

I just want to say I love you guys, and thanks for the support. Also, I have an actual novel being made, and no...its not going to be in this format.

Anyway, have fun, a to those is Paris that read this be strong, and may they rebuild all that is broken.

Also, there will be a mass update of One Shots coming soon, my One Shots will blout out the first page of RWBY x Naruto filters...why?

Because why not?


End file.
